


Forever

by rinbizt



Category: GW2 - Fandom, Guild Wars 2, Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anxious Trahearne, Comfort, One Shot, Other, idk trahearne deserves more works in this fandom, just a bit, spoilers for the “final” / level 80 episode!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinbizt/pseuds/rinbizt
Summary: **SPOILERS for chapter 8/level 80 episode**Gender neutral reader!Reader finds Trahearne alone during the celebration of the fall of Zhaitan.He has some anxieties he’d like to talk to you about.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! I just love Trahearne n he deserves more fandom content.
> 
> Spoilers for the end of level 80!
> 
> GN reader/player
> 
> Thank you for reading !

“Avoiding the crowd, Marshall?” 

Trahearne turned to face you, but said nothing, only smiling.

“That’s no way to enjoy a party.” You continued as you made your way towards him. The air is cold and your feet are sore against the metal plating of the airship dock. But none of that mattered. You won.

“Not just avoiding...thinking.” You stood in front of each other, now holding each other’s hands. Trahearne fumbled with his fingers as he spoke.

“The completion of my Wyld Hunt has certainly lifted a burden from me. But I can’t help but think about the other issues we have yet to face. The other dragons.”

You nodded understandingly, allowing him to keep talking.

“We have an extraordinary, unbeatable alliance. We’ve proven we can win. That we’ve won. But I can’t help but worry...” He trailed off as his gaze drifted away from you.

“You’re right Trahearne. There’s a lot more to do, and that can be stressful. But, as you said, we have an amazing alliance formed. And we’ve beaten one dragon, we can and will beat more until we’ve truly freed Tyria. And—“ you released one hand from his to allow yourself to cup his cheek. “—we’re in this together, like we said. Always.”

Trahearne’s eyes finally met yours as he smiled, squeezing your hand tighter. But his face still seemed glazed with worry—in fact, it seems he was more worried now than before.

“Is something wrong with what I said?” You questioned. Trahearne sighed and looked away once more.

“My Wyld Hunt...is complete. It is an amazing feeling, to have fulfilled your purpose. But also, it’s harrowing. I’ve done everything I’m good for, I suppose.” 

You felt you were beginning to understand where he was going, but before you could interject, Trahearne continued.

“Defeating the Eye Of Zhaitan, and cleansing Orr. It was all part of your mission, too. Your mission to destroy Zhaitan.  
I’m not envious, of your call, it’s just now that I’ve completed my Wyld Hunt...am I meant to stay here? To stay in a conquest for the rest of the dragons? To stay a Marshall?”

You could feel that ‘to stay with you’ was the unspoken third line.

“I couldn’t even make it to see Zhaitan fall. I wanted to keep helping, I wanted to fight by your side—but accomplishing my Wyld Hunt took too much out of me to do anything more. I’m afraid from here on out, I’ll end up weighing you down.” 

By now Trahearne was holding back tears—he was doing a good job of it, mind you, but with the way you were looking at him so intently, you could tell.

“Trahearne,” you stepped forward, nearly closing the gap between you two. “Your Wyld Hunt is completed, yes. But you are not useless beyond it.   
You have proven yourself to be an amazing Marshall and leader. You’ve inspired numerous groups of people and brought them together—“

“Which I couldn’t have done without you.”

“Never the less. If you needed me to do it, then I would’ve needed you too. Never have I felt that you were a burden to me, and I don’t believe that I ever will.  
You know how I feel about you. I want you to be with me throughout everything. I can’t ditch you just because your Wyld Hunt is over. I need you. I love you.”

You had said it before, but that last “I love you” had come out passionately enough to startle you both. But you quickly collected yourself, making sure Trahearne knew that you meant it. Unfortunately for Trahearne, it was a bit harder for him to remain un-flustered.

“I love you too.” 

A moment of the both of you just looking into each other’s eyes came and went.

“Thank you.”

You pulled Trahearne into a kiss. Again, you two had kissed before, but with how rare down time comes with war, you had barely gotten to receive or give anything beyond a chaste peck. You both finally had a moment to learn how the other felt. Trahearne’s hands found their way to your waist as you continued to cup his face. There was nothing sultry about the kiss, but you both knew it contained a passion neither had gotten to express before.

A bit regretfully, you pulled away, knowing that you both needed to attend the festivities below. 

“Alright Marshall. Let’s head down.” You teased, taking his hand. The two of you took your time walking off the ship and down to land. Together, you walked the the dock’s gate and were greeted with cheers, music, dancing, and booze. 

“Just think about right now.” You told Trahearne. “In this moment. Nothing else. We’re safe, we’re victorious, and we’re together.” He smiled at this.   
“We’re going to see this again and again. Celebration. Victory. And we’re going to see it side by side, forever.”

Trahearne couldn’t help but be flustered, once again, by the thought of forever with you. It’s all he wanted.

Squeezing your hand tightly, he responded. 

“Forever.”


End file.
